Veneno en la piel
by neomina
Summary: ¿Mejor dormido o mejor despierto? - Yaoi.


Porque me apetecía...

**_Veneno en la piel_**

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, Milo?

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ver vuestras caras, Aioria.

-¡Deberías dejarlo descansar! –gritó, al ver que el otro ni siquiera se había vuelto para responderle y continuaba su ascenso por las escaleras-. ¡Entre tú y los muchachos vais a acabar con él!

El guardián de la Octava Morada tan sólo levantó una mano para agitarla en el aire a modo de cordial despedida mientras seguía subiendo acompañado por la silenciosa presencia del Décimo Custodio.

-Buenas noches, Shura –se despidió al llegar a Escorpio.

El español, que ni siquiera había aflojado el paso, seguro de que el destino de su compañero se encontraba unos templos más arriba, lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Te quedas aquí?

-No sé de qué te extrañas –sonrió-. Esta es mi Casa –añadió con obviedad.

-Es bueno que aún lo recuerdes –afirmó-. Buenas noches, Milo –e inclinó la cabeza, antes de continuar.

Avanzó a oscuras por los pasillos que lo llevarían a sus dependencias personales. La luz blanca de la luna llena iluminaba tenuemente la estancia. Había prometido que se quedaría y lo había hecho. Dormía. Se acercó despacio; aproximó su rostro al del durmiente Guardián de Acuario y escuchó el rítmico sonido de su respiración. Parecía dormir plácidamente. Sería una lástima despertarlo. Se quitó la sobada ropa que había llevado puesta durante todo el día y se tumbó a su lado. Lo rodeó con un brazo y se apretó contra su espalda. El francés se movió al sentir el contacto.

-Camus… -susurró. Por un instante creyó que se había despertado pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta-. Camus… -repitió sobre su oído al tiempo que se arrodillaba sobre el colchón.

-Uhmmm…

-Camus, ¿estás despierto? –preguntó en un suave tono de voz.

-No…

Milo soltó una risilla.

-Entonces…, ¿hablar dormido es otra de las habilidades del Caballero de Acuario? –quiso saber mientras volvía a pegarse al cuerpo del galo.

-Milo…, estoy durmiendo –se excusó-. No te lo pasarás bien si estoy durmiendo –le aseguró cuando sintió las manos del griego paseándose por su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres apostar? –lo retó el heleno entre risas.

Camus abrió los ojos y fue dándose la vuelta poco a poco. Primero la cabeza, luego los hombros…, hasta que quedó tumbado boca arriba y pudo mirar a Milo.

-No te atreverías… -buscaba confirmar sus palabras en la mirada de un sonriente Caballero de Escorpión, pero sólo consiguió una sonora carcajada. En venganza, lo empujó sobre el colchón.

Aún sonriendo, se incorporó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del acuariano. Apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho desnudo y se acercó para besarle el cuello. Lentamente sus labios iban posándose detrás de las orejas y descendiendo hasta los hombros; mojándole la piel, mientras acariciaba la suave piel de su torso lampiño. Los besos se tornaban cada vez más largos, más húmedos, más calientes…

-Milo… -suspiró-. Eres… un pesado… -lo acusó. Su voz no sonaba demasiado firme, al salir de su boca entre resuellos.

El nombrado dibujó una sonrisa apretada sobre el hombro del francés, pero casi en el mismo instante las palabras de su compatriota golpearon en su interior. Inmediatamente se separó de su compañero y buscó sus ojos.

-Entonces…, ¿te canso? –preguntó. De pronto había sentido una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad.

-Me agotas… - le confesó con una sonrisa.

-Hablo en serio –insistió.

-Y yo… -el gesto no había desparecido aún de su rostro. No entendía esa repentina preocupación del griego y esa inesperada inquietud por su estado físico le parecía divertida.

Milo lo contempló por unos instantes. Se dio cuenta de que el francés no lo había entendido. No hablaban de lo mismo, pero ese pequeño intercambio de palabras avivó el cosquilleo en su interior. En ese momento lo deseó. Poco le importaba ya cuán cansado pudiese estar o no. Lo sujetó de la barbilla y, mirándolo a los ojos, lo besó en los labios.

Se apropió de su boca. Se dedicó a besarlo sin dejar que él hiciese nada. Bajó por su cuello, acariciándolo con la lengua y con las manos. Continuó el descenso. Se paseó por su pecho, por su abdomen… Le gustaba tocarlo; curiosear su cuerpo. Tenerlo a su disposición; tan sólo para él. Levantó la cabeza y trepó hasta toparse con la mirada azul de Camus.

-Quédate quietecito –ordenó. Le dio un delicado beso en la comisura de la boca. Y luego otro. Y otro. Desplazándose despacio hacia dentro.

Obediente, Camus permaneció inmóvil. Milo continuaba besándole la cara y el cuello. Lo escuchaba susurrar y sentía su cálido aliento en la oreja mientras le repetía que no se moviera. Los besos descendían. Cuando los labios del griego apresaron uno de sus pezones dejó escapar un débil ronroneo. Su respiración se tornó lenta y profunda, procurando no rendirse aún al placer. Zigzagueando sobre su estómago la lengua helena conseguía erizarle el sedoso vello que lo recubría y llenarlo de desbordantes sensaciones entre las que pudo discernir como unas manos impacientes tironeaban de las perneras de su pantalón, así que levantó las caderas para permitirles que se lo quitasen y, cuando su cuerpo volvió a posarse sobre el colchón, las sábanas, frescas y suaves, le acariciaron la piel. Al instante siguiente, esas mismas manos, apoyándose sobre sus ingles, le hicieron sentir el hormigueo de la excitación en la boca del estómago.

Milo besó su ombligo y, con pequeños besos, fue bajando hasta la hombría francesa donde culminó su recorrido con un suave beso en la punta del glande. Pasó la lengua por toda su envergadura varias veces antes de volver a besarla y comenzar a pasarla lentamente entre sus labios apretados. Aumentó el ritmo y, poco a poco, fue introduciendo más centímetros del miembro del galo en su boca, siempre acariciado por sus labios, siempre su lengua jugando con él; sintiendo su sabor. Lo deslizaba con mimo entre sus labios, como si ese fuese su lugar. Lo hacía con velocidad, escuchando sus gemidos, su respiración entrecortada, sus murmullos ininteligibles; disfrutando de las manos francesas acariciándole el cuello y la nuca. Lo sentía retorciéndose, tratando de aguantar lo máximo posible, cruzando las piernas sobre sus costados y enterrando los dedos crispados entre su pelo. Se paró porque, entre gemidos, Camus le suplicó que lo hiciese. La diversión terminaría ahí si continuaba siendo tan vehemente. Así que, lentamente, apartó su boca. Se incorporó y le encantó la imagen del de Acuario, desnudo, agitado y sudoroso; mirándolo fijamente con los ojos brillantes de excitación. Se tumbó sobre el cuerpo de su compañero y buscó sus labios. Los jadeos del francés se perdieron en su garganta.

Estuvieron besándose por un rato y, al tiempo, cuatro manos se afanaban en deshacerse de la única prenda que aún guardaba la intimidad del Escorpión. Una vez superado el escollo, sus cuerpos, desnudos y libres, disfrutaron del mutuo contacto; rozándose, acariciándose…; buscando encajar poro con poro, tratando de pulir piel contra piel…

Milo levantó la mirada al separarse de la boca de Camus. De pronto, había sentido la necesidad de mirarlo; de saber si disfrutaba tanto como él. El sofocado semblante del francés sosegó su inquietud. Un brillante hilillo de saliva unía aún sus labios y no pudo evitar acercarse y darle un beso. Uno largo, intenso y necesitado.

Camus lo vio despedirse de sus labios con una tierna sonrisa y cuando lo sintió palmear con delicadeza uno de sus muslos separó sus piernas, en un gesto de sencilla confianza, dispuesto a acogerlo entre ellas como tantas otras veces. Los labios de Milo se dejaron sentir sobre su ano, acariciándolo y dándole pequeños besos que lo estaban haciendo enloquecer. Su lengua lamía con mesura y presionaba con delicadeza procurando que se dilatase lentamente. La saliva que escapaba de su boca le ayudaba a conseguir su propósito y poco a poco lo sintió abrirse camino en su interior.

Se incorporó. Lo miró hipnotizado hasta que Camus abrió los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron. Intercambiaron una cómplice sonrisa. Milo extendió las manos y comenzó a tocar el abdomen musculoso y el pecho duro y firme del Guardián de Acuario; acariciándolo despacio con las yemas de los dedos; como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía. Por unos momentos se sintió ajeno al mundo. Su percepción estaba totalmente centrada en sentir la suavidad de la dermis francesa. Parpadeó de prisa un par de veces y en un arrebato pasional que no pudo reprimir agarró con fuerza las caderas del galo y se introdujo en sus entrañas con una firme estocada.

Un suspiro corto pero muy intenso escapó de los labios de Camus. Esa súbita intromisión lo hizo dar un pequeño respingo.

-Mmm… -suspiró, mordiéndose los labios-….Milo…, doucement* –le pidió entrecerrando los ojos.

El griego le acarició los muslos y permaneció quieto durante unos segundos; hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de su compañero estuvo completamente relajado de nuevo. Entonces empezó a moverse despacio, con cadencia.

Camus gemía suavemente. Su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente y su cuerpo se contoneaba incesantemente buscando y huyendo, al mismo tiempo, del placer que en esos momentos embargaba todos sus sentidos.

Milo se movía con dulzura pero con firmeza; sintiendo sus cuerpos vibrar con cada empujón. Entraba y salía cada vez más rápido. Su respiración era cada vez más fuerte y ya no podía reprimir los gemidos de placer que rivalizaban en intensidad con los de aquel al que poseía. El francés murmuraba su nombre mientras se retorcía bajo su cuerpo. Cada vez imprimía mayor fuerza a su empuje. Sus dedos se clavaban con fuerza en la carne ajena y el ritmo de su vaivén era cada vez más impetuoso. Sabía que de seguir así no tardaría en eyacular pero no quería parar. Sentía que estaba enfermo de Camus. Le encantaba su sabor, su tacto, su olor… Su presencia… En esos momentos lo embelesaba el sonido de su voz… En ningunos otros labios su nombre sonaba tan bien… Nunca había sido tan hermoso como la primera vez que lo escuchó de su boca varios años atrás, con aquel peculiar y marcado acento.

-Dilo Camus… -le pidió entre jadeos-. Di… Di mi nombre… ¡Grítalo! –ordenó, a sabiendas de que estaba por terminar.

Un complaciente Caballero de Acuario accedió al capricho de su eterno compañero. Dejó que el nombre del griego escapase de sus labios como sabía que a él le escuchaba oírlo; impregnado de su particular entonación francesa y cargado de todo el sentimiento que ese hombre le despertaba.

Escucharlo lo enloquecía. Se movía con ímpetu mientras con una mano lo estimulaba al compás de sus embates. Durante unos breves instantes su movimiento se tornó delirante y, un momento después, escuchó un largo gemido salir de la boca del francés mientras sentía una húmeda calidez entre sus dedos. No tardó nada en sentir como se quedaba sin respiración y como, tras tensarse completamente, sus músculos cedían al placer. Agotado se dejó caer sobre Camus y lo abrazó. Cuando pudo llenar sus pulmones con normalidad apoyó la barbilla sobre el pecho del francés y le acarició la cara.

-Tenías razón –concedió-. Es más divertido si estás despierto…

FIN

Aclaraciones

-Doucement: con suavidad, despacio, lentamente.


End file.
